


Ravenous

by Summiemac96



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summiemac96/pseuds/Summiemac96
Summary: Pennywise knows you want to play, he knows everythingShameless smut





	Ravenous

You were paralysed, fear and tortorus arousal took you prisoner in your own body  
A naive, ignorant, half naked morsel layed before ITs seething golden orbs  
IT's copious resentment naked also, apparent in it's expression.

Trembling, your eyes began to dampen with fresh tears, breaths becoming shallow and rapid as you vainly attempted to break free from underneath this thing.

"Oh no no the liTTle girl is crying, so sad so very sad, sad sad little lamb alllll alone" the clown hybrid cruely mocked your whimpering, scrunching it's bone white gloved hands into small fists and wiping away invisable tears, glistening cherry red lips curling into a frown and spitting saliva all over your face in the process.

"P-pleas-e" you blubbered, barely able to form words. 

The clown let out a high pitched childlike giggle, full of mallice and arrogant self importance. "PUH puh PUH leease!!" he taunted, his enormous head shook back and forth, fiery red hair flailing infront of the white cracked canvas of makeup, makeuo that was a sheeth for something deadly, otherwordly and primal, it wasn't a person under there. The clowns mammoth paw clamped around your throat, making you gag and cough, waves of adreneline coarsed through your vains as if someone had poured gasoline inside you and lit a match

"Do you know what you're in the presence of? do you? hmmm, I am the eater of worlds girl, I am a god to you, you shoould be grateful, you should be on your little knees worshiping me before I devour you!" It growled, visiciously as it gripped your throat even tighter, black talons protruding slowly from the confines of the tidy appaearance of his gloves. 

You could feel the burning pinpricks of blood seeping from your skin, tears falling like water droplets down your cheeks as you closed your eyes deeply regretting wanting to get alone with this monster in the first place. Regretting your stupid fantasties. 

IT's eyes bore int you as if you were the most delicious yet frsutrating thing on the planet. "Is pennywise not enough for you?? am I not real enough for you little girl? You don't wannt to hurt pennywise's feeeelings or pennywise will hurt you, hurt you so so much, pull out that tongue and force it down your throat, then you'll stop crying won't you?"

You tried in vain to control your bretahing and crying to appease the clown, thinking of anything, absolutely anything slightly calm and happy. The heavy body of the clown straddling you now was taking it's time waiting for your answer. "Ye-s, i'm sor-sorry" you sniffled back your tears, putting on a semi brave face. 

The clowns manic movements settled in the process, hand loosening ever so slightly, claws disappearing in a blink of an eye, glove back in tact , good as new. It’s frantic expression softened into a wide brimmed pointed grin, small yellowish buck teeth showing through his wet lips, it’s smile was laced with sinister intention. A free hand came to your face, taking their index finger and stroking up and down your cheek in an almost intimate, gentle gesture. “That’s better, now we can play can’t we?” 

“Play?..” you questioned nervously

“Yes silly! I can smell you, I have smelt you aaallll day and night for weeks, Pennywise has been watching yes he has! Pennywise knows what y/n wants deep deep deeep down.... here” you were so entranced by the speech that you failed to notice their hand had moved down to your lower stomach, finger tracing the soft outline of your cunt through your panties. You were mortified by the slick wetness that grew between your legs in the time IT’s been here, even when you were convinced they were about to rip out your throat you knew subconsciously your body was screaming for IT to touch you, to take you. 

“I- I don’t know what you mean” you feverishly stated, trying to shut your legs but Pennywise was ahead if you, keeping them pried open with strong knees, crouching down even further into you, mouth dripping vast amounts of drool into the crook of your neck as their tongue licked a long anticipated stripe up your face, IT was ravenous like an animal. 

“You earth women are so easy, so predictable” IT murmured into your ear, you lay there stone cold expression, nervous, trembling and absolutely on fire with forbidden lust. “You’re so desperate, so neeedy, wanting a thing like me to take you like a dog in heat, little naughty naughty lamb!” IT chirped continuing rubbing a soft finger through the damp patch on your underwear. The clowns head suddenly snapped up when he heard a small moan slip through your vocal cords and gripped your jaw with two of their fingers, a half grinned toothy expression appeared over IT’s face, clearly full of pride and self assurance in their skills of manipulation. 

You threw of your head back as you felt the clowns finger dip beneath the fabric and sink into your aching core, gasping and panting for more, if IT kept going you could have blissfully climaxed in minutes, however you now felt hungry, starving for more indulgent disgusting pleasure. IT had you trapped, figuratively and literally. 

The clown made over exaggerated, drawn out moans and other sexual noises, mocking you while he played your body like a piano, taking in the noises coming from you like a person listening to a symphony. 

Briefly the intoxicating touching stopped, and you were snapped back to reality as Pennywise placed both hands to your sides, looking at you once again. “Oho o yeesss I think the little thing is ready” their hands sliding down over your lips, claws protruding once again as black nails hooked into the waistband of your soaking panties, slinking them down to your ankles. The clown opened its mouth once again, but you were not greeted with two seemingly cute buck teeth, instead rows of shark like fangs glistened in the dark, bright eyes rolling to the back of ITs head. 

“Ready to play with the CLOWWWN”


End file.
